Fun
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Sioux (Touko) decided Cheren needs to have a little fun.


**Here's a sweet Checkmateshipping I wrote for the ten other people out there who ship it (seriously it needs more love!)**

**For the record, I played Pokémon Black and chose Tepig as a starter. I have Sioux is my character's name. Also, I know that in Black 2 he said he's never ridden a Ferriswheel, but who cares. It made for a nice fic. Another continuity break is that I have Kyura. I write this well before Black 2 came out, and Kyurem is still in both my parties.**

The brunette standing on Route 3 sighed.

"You're absolutely sure you want to battle?" she asked the boy in front of her for the third time.

"Yes! Now,just throw out your Pokémon!"

She sighed again, nodding."If you insist." She grabbed the first Pokéball in her bag, which just so happened to be her strongest.

"You know the champion is a girl named Sioux,right?"

"Yeah…"

"Guess what my name is," she said before throwing out a large Emboar.

The boy gulped."S-Sioux!"

"Thats correct. Now, throw out that Lilligant your so proud of. No backing out now. Come on."

He gulped again, throwing out a Lilligant. The elegant Pokémon cowered in front of the large Emboar.

"Bud,use Heat Crash."

The opposing Pokémon fainted.

Sioux sighed again as she continued her walk down Route 3. No trainer seemed to really challenge her anymore. Bianca and Cheren never were one, Cynthia stopped being one after the second battle, and Morimoto was easy to figure out. But the battlles were a thrill, and that was enough for her.

Thinking of Cheren, she decided to go have her daily battle with him. Her Pokémon enjoyed it, even if it was easy.

—-

"You made it," he said as she walked in.

"I just came to look at this beautifulllll cave,Cheren," she replied sarcastically.

"Haha. Lets just battle." With that, he threw out his Liepard, and their battle began.

Once it ended, Sioux rose as the victor again. Cheren panted, and keeled over, his hands on his knees. "Why can't I ever beat you?!"

"Maybe its because thats all you want to do," she answered, putting a hand on her hip.

"Huh?"

"You don't focus on the battle. All you focus on is the outcome. Have fun."

"Fun?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes, fun. Me and my Pokémon are so strong because we have fun on our journey," she walked over and patted his shoulder "Try it sometime."

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the cavern.

"What are you doing!?"

"We're gonna have some fun!"

—-

"B-But—-" "No buts, Cheren. You're going on the Ferriswheel!" Wthout another word, she pulled him on, not letting him protest.

"Oh my goodness, you're afraid of Ferriswheels, aren't you!?" she exclaimed when he started to cling to her.

"Y-Yes! They shake, and feel unsturdy! And at this height,if we fall—-!"

She covered his mouth with her hand, and he turned red.

"Don't think about look out the window," she gently pushed him towards the window."Look down."

He hesitantly looked down. He saw families, happy, and Pokémon and their trainers. He smiled softly. His eyes wandered throughout the park, then out to the city. His smile grew as he saw the shining lights and heard the sounds of laughter and the musical. His eyes widened when he felt Sioux grab his hand.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, her eyes shining with the lights of the city below." His smile returned as he looked at her, her face covered completely in joy. Yes it is, he thought, and so are you.

—-

"Sledding?"

"Uhuh! Kyura, some ice sleds, if you please."

The large ice dragon, snorted, it moist breath coming out in condensed puffs. It created some slabs of ice.

"Thanks, bud." She patted its head and returned it. She picked one up and handed it to him. She planned to slide down the lage snowy slope in Twist Mountain.

"N-No no no!"

"Yes! I'm scared too, but we'll get over it together!"

He reluctanty laid flat on the makeshift sled. She kicked it, giving him no time to prepare.

He screamed as he slid down the hill. She followed suite, screaming in joy instead of fear. He landed, his feet facing up. She flipped on a rock on her way down, and her screams of joy became those of fear.

"Sioux!" he cried. She tumbled down, and ended up on top of him."S-Sioux!" he stammered, turning bright red. She chuckled, and slowly he began to as this is fun, he thought, I love it.

—-

Soon, it became night, the full moon brightly lighting the snowy winter ground. Cheren said they should go home, but Sioux insisted they had one more place to go. When he asked where, all he got was a soft laugh and a "You'll see."

"Oh my goodness…" he muttered at what he saw. Sioux smirked triumphantly.

"This is the kind of thing you see all the time if you stop focusing on beating me."

He didn't reply. He was just too transfixed with what he saw. High atop Drangonspiral tower, the moonlight hit the snow of Iccirus City in just the right way, causing beautiful lights to appear in the sky. All the colors of the rainbow, and more, danced and swirled in the sky above them.

"I-I see what you mean," he began, looking at his feet "I've been so preoccupied with getting stronger that I…I miss having fun days like this."

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. She gently took off his glasses. They stared at each other for a moment.

"This is the first time we've looked at each other clearly," she said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You always have your glasses on. Now, I can finally look at YOU. Not that cold person the glasses play you off as."

"Same goes for you. I'm the only person you seem to show much emotion around at all."

She smiled sadly."True. But, if I was always like this, wouldn't moments like these be less special?"

He stared at, his eyes wide at the truth of her words. "You're…you save moments like these for me…?W-Why?"

"Because your my best friend. Well, besides my Pokémon."

His eyes widened again."M-Me? Why would I be your best friend?"

"Cause I've know you forever! And my Pokémon and your Pokémon love each other. You've always been there for me, and you've always given me advice. What better reasons could I have?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess so. I-I'd have to say the same for you." "I'm glad."

The sat on that tower for what seemed like an entenity. She slowly crept closer to him, until her hand rested on his. He turned red, but did not flinch. "S-Sioux…" he stammered, unable to form words. "Hhmm?" "I want to tell you something…" "Shoot. I'll listen."

"Thanks!" he said abruptly, his akwardness hanging around his entire person. "No problem. Why shouldn't I help a friend?" He shook his head. "Thanks…for everything…"

She smiled and gripped his hand. This made him blush, but solidified his resolve. He was going to do it. Now.

"Sioux," he said in a strong yet cracking voice. "Ye—-" Her words were eaten by his lips.

"HHHHHMMMM!" He was kissing her, something he (and secretly her) had wanted to do since they were 7.

After flailing her arms for a minute, she finally conceded, and placed a hand on the back of his head. His eyes opened. That was more response than he was hoping to get. She sensed his surprise, and smirked into the kiss.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her. He turned bright red, but slowly slid his eyes shut again, causing Sioux to smirk even more. Then she forced his mouth open with her tongue.

It was then that his mind went blank. Nothing was important except the woman he was kissing now. Not strength, hell, not even beating said woman. It was just them, Cheren and Sioux, there, kissing.

But he was broken out of than euphoric state when she abruptly pulled away. "I think that was all your lesson in fun entailed today," she said, reaching for Kyurem's Pokéball.

"If that was fun…than I want to be a freaking ecstatic,"

"I think I'll teach you ecstacy tomorrow,"

"How about you teach me at your house…right now?"•  
—-

**Pffffft….hahahaha, Cheren at the end XD I think he's trying to pick Sioux up there. Nice bit of OOCness, there.**

**So, tell me, did it suck? I'm not very good at fanfiction, but I think this came out okay**


End file.
